wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Golbat
|} Golbat (Japanese: ゴルバット Golbat) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 22 and evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Golbat is a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs; females have smaller fangs than males. These fangs are sharp enough to pierce thick hide, and have hollow tubes specialized for sucking blood; however, they are also fragile. While its mouth seems to be otherwise empty, Golbat occasionally displays a long, purple tongue. Its pointed ears are tiny, and it has short legs with long, thin feet. It feeds on the blood of both Pokémon and humans, and is capable of drinking over 10 ounces (300 mL) of blood in one sitting. Golbat drinks so much blood that its blood type will change to that of its victim following a feed. It is also gluttonous, occasionally gorging itself to the extent that it becomes too heavy to fly, leaving itself vulnerable in turn. Golbat is nocturnal, and can be found quite easily in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Golbat had a Golbat that he caught as a . Zubat evolved into Golbat during Hassle in the Castle. It eventually evolved into a in Control Freak!. Koga's Golbat Koga used a against Ash's Charmander in his rematch against in The Ninja Poké-Showdown was able to defeat Golbat. Koga's Golbat later reappeared in a flashback during The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! when Ash remembered the time Charmander battled Koga. Other In Round One - Begin!, a was the third Pokémon that Mandi used against during the first round of the Indigo Plateau Conference. It was defeated by . It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in another flashback in Friends to the End. In the series, Golbat and its relatives were frequently employed by criminal organizations, such as Team Magma (Fight for the Meteorite and The Ribbon Cup Caper (employed by Brodie to escape with after stealing a golden Poké Ball)), Team Galactic (Enter Galactic!, Losing Its Lustrous, Double Team Turnover!, Steeling Peace of Mind!, Saving the World From Ruins!, Gateway to Ruin!, Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend!), Team Plasma (Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! and Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!), and Pokémon Hunter J's evil cronies (Mutiny in the Bounty, Ill-Will Hunting!, and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One). A Golbat appeared in PK15. Minor appearances A group of Golbat appeared in The Whistle Stop, after Brock's Zubat accidentally lured them with supersonic waves. Multiple Golbat appeared in The Power of One and Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Golbat appeared in a cave in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. A belonging to Agatha appeared in The Scheme Team. Agatha used Golbat to save Ash's Pikachu from the hands of and also used it along with Pikachu to send them blasting off. A swarm of Golbat appeared in A Stealthy Challenge! where it ended up separating , and Sanpei. A swarm of Golbat appeared in A Seasoned Search!. A Golbat appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a flashback. A Golbat appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries of blood per bite.}} |} |} . It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A Golbat made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of a . Along with , , , and , it was defeated by Lance's Dragonite. Another Golbat appeared in The Vision, under the ownership of a . It was defeated by 's during the pair's intrusion of the Team Magma Hideout. In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Adventuring the Stone, defeats a flock of Golbat so that he and the others can reach the legendary Stone of Adventure found deep within a cave. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Koga has a as one of his team members which first appeared in That Awful Arbok!. This Golbat is special in that it is able to use in order to project a clear visual of the locations of others, using its gaping mouth as a screen. Agatha also possesses a Golbat, which fought against Koga's Golbat in Muk Raking in the . In Chinchou in Charge, a flock of Golbat, Crobat and Zubat attack Misty, Erika and Brock at Tohjo Falls. A Golbat appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Golbat later made a cameo appearance in Guile from Mawile. Much later, in My, My, My Mimic, another Golbat is shown having been captured by Carr to try to ambush and , but it is frozen and beaten by the newly arrived Lorelei. Multiple Golbat appeared in Lucky Lucario I. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Golbat appeared in the Pokéathlon. Team Rocket General Petrel owns a Golbat as a means of aerial transportation which first appeared in Fortunately for Feraligatr. This Golbat knows , a move it cannot legally learn in the games. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Jupiter owns a Golbat that first appeared in Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!. Saturn also has a Golbat. It first appeared in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. Golbat has been shown to be owned by Team s. One first appeared in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga One of 's Golbat debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. He caught another one in Receive the Moon Stone!! after it evolved from a Zubat. sent out Golbat to force Red into surrendering over. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Golbat in The Golden Boys manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Golbat stars in the mini-game "Gutsy Golbat." The object is to fly around and collect as many hearts as can be collected; the player with the most hearts at the end of the cave is the winner. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Golbat is part of an unnamed rescue team which gathers at Pokémon Square just before the player and partner are able to access Magma Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.}} of blood.}} |} |} of blood in one gulp.}} |} |} of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , and Cerulean Cave}} , and Cerulean Cave}} , and Cerulean Cave}} |} |} , Union Cave, Slowpoke Well, Mt. Mortar, Whirl Islands, Ice Path, Mt. Silver, , and Tohjo Falls}} , Union Cave, Slowpoke Well, Mt. Mortar, Whirl Islands, Ice Path, Mt. Silver , , Rock Tunnel, and Tohjo Falls Routes and , Mt. Silver }} |} |} ( ing and walking)}} ( ing and walking)}} }} }} |} |} , and Mt. Coronet ( ing; all times) Stark Mountain, Mt. Coronet, , Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Lost Tower, and Turnback Cave (walking; all times) (tall grass) }} , and Mt. Coronet ( ing; all times) Stark Mountain, Oreburgh Gate, Mt. Coronet, , Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Lost Tower, and Turnback Cave (walking; all times) (tall grass) }} (walking) }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} |} |} }} , Sky Pillar, Sealed Chamber}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Inside Ruins of Truth}} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Crysta Cave}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Cavern Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Viperia, Avia}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 5}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fourth release) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (12th release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII onward Golgon Golbat Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Golbat Golgon Golbat By TM/HM Golbat Golgon Golbat By |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10|‡}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Speed is 55 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 65% or higher |link='Nene', , and }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=042 |name2=Golbat |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=169 |name3=Crobat |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Golbat and its evolutionary relatives. * Golbat, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. * Golbat shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Bat Pokémon. Origin Golbat may be based on a , as well as s themselves. Name origin Golbat's name may originate from the word "gollop", which means "to eat or drink quickly or greedily," and '' . In other languages . |fr=Nosferalto|frmeaning=Comes from and |es=Golbat|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Golbat|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Golbat|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=골뱃 Golbat|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大口蝠 Daaihháufūk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big-mouthed bat" |zh_cmn=大嘴蝠 Dàzuǐfú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big-mouthed bat" |hi=गोलबैट Golbat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Golbatas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Голбат Golbat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Golbat * Koga's Golbat External links * |} de:Golbat fr:Nosferalto it:Golbat ja:ゴルバット pl:Golbat zh:大嘴蝠 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship